Atomic Wedgie
Atomic Wedgie was a robot that competed in seasons 2-5 of BattleBots. It was a superheavyweight built by Robert Everhart, and was a tracked wedge bot with four sets of tracks, two on top and two on bottom. Its weaponry was originally two spinning tri-foil-shaped weapons, but after Season 3.0 they were replaced with one larger three-toothed blade. It did well in competition, becoming runner-up of the superheavyweight class in its rookie season but only winning one match after that. This robot was notorious for being put on eBay after a humiliating loss for the 2nd season in a row. For Season 3.0, a smaller version of Atomic Wedgie that competed in the lightweight class called Skid Mark was built using a similar weapons system. Like its superheavyweight counterpart, its weaponry was changed for Season 4.0. Also for Season 3.0, they built a middleweight named Booby Trap which made the round of 64. Team Half-Life was originally going to make a full-body spinner with counter-rotating sides, but they realized how complex and expensive this would be and built Atomic Wedgie instead. Robert Everhart attempted to submit an updated Atomic Wedgie called Atomic Wedgie - Accelerator for Season 2 of ABC's BattleBots and was denied entry. It would have had the classic spinning tri-foils mounted on a moving arm. It was likely rejected for being a wedge shape, which the show is trying to move away from. After it was rejected the team submitted HellaChopper but had safety issues and did not compete. Robot History Season 2.0 Atomic Wedgie's first ever fight in BattleBots was against Ripoff. Atomic Wedgie approached Ripoff, who was not moving, but its saw blade was spinning. Following this, Atomic Wedgie pushed Ripoff over the killsaws, then drove into Ripoff's side, flipping it over. Ripoff was then pushed towards the killsaws, and Ripoff started spinning around, using its saw to drive on the BattleBox floor. Ripoff was then driven into the killsaws again, and this time, Ripoff was fully flipped onto its back, blade still dragging it across the BattleBox floor. Atomic Wedgie finished off Ripoff by pushing it over under the pulverizer, where the hammer beat on both bots until the time ran out. Atomic Wedgie won a unanimous 45-0 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced superheavyweight champion Minion. Both robots charged at each other at controlled paces, with Atomic Wedgie getting underneath Minion, but Minion escaped before any damage was done. Minion then drove into Atomic Wedgie but made contact with its opponent's tri-foils and they ripped the entire front lexan panel of Minion clean off. Minion then drove over Atomic Wedgie and nearly got flipped. For a while, both robots didn't show a clear edge, with a few rams and pushes until Minion drove itself backwards into the spikestrip, where its saw blade drove it upwards over the wall and got flipped onto its back. Minion was counted out and Atomic Wedgie won by KO at 1:07. This win put Atomic Wedgie to the superheavyweight quarterfinals, where it faced Toro. As the match began, Atomic Wedgie's tri-foils weren't spinning as team member Charlie Payne forgot to turn them on. Toro flew across the BattleBox at a fast speed and attempted to flip Atomic Wedgie but only managed a small lift and Atomic Wedgie got its tri-foils spinning. This was followed up by a carefully timed flip which sent Atomic Wedgie flying onto its back, but because Atomic Wedgie was invertible, the fight went on. Toro continued trying to flip Atomic Wedgie once more, but kept missing. Both robots then squared each other off until Toro got in another flip. Atomic Wedgie then drove over the killsaws, but the tracks remained undamaged. Toro then managed to score a 4th flip against Atomic Wedgie shortly thereafter. Toro then attempted yet another flip, but this time Atomic Wedgie was ready and waiting to score a hit, and got underneath Toro. Atomic Wedgie then sliced a part of Toro's flipper extension with its tri-foils before pushing Toro into the spikestrip and arena corner. Toro was held in the corner for a while, before Atomic Wedgie backed off and let Toro out. This allowed Toro to flip Atomic Wedgie twice more, scoring more points for Team Inertia Labs. Damage was clearly done to Atomic Wedgie's tracks, as it had trouble moving about the BattleBox for a while. Toro then flipped Atomic Wedgie for a 7th time, before Atomic Wedgie uncontrollably drove itself into the spikestrip and was barely able to continue driving. An 8th flip, however, rectified the problem to an extent as Atomic Wedgie began driving in a linear direction again. Toro positioned itself for a 9th flip, but this time there appeared to be a problem, as Toro did not flip and in fact was being pushed without resistance into the spikestrip. Atomic Wedgie almost incapacitated itself on the killsaws but continued pushing Toro into the spikes, before letting off. By this point, Toro had stopped moving as the impact jarred loose the battery and one of the wires leading to it. Reason Bradley tried to find the source of the problem but was unable to before Toro was counted out. Atomic Wedgie won by KO at 2:35 and advanced to the superheavyweight semifinals, where it faced Revision Z. Both robots drove cautiously towards each other, but Atomic Wedgie managed a lift. Revision Z then went round the back of Atomic Wedgie and rammed it, before spinning around and hooking its tail on Atomic Wedgie's tri-foils, temporarily stopping them and allowing Revision Z to drag Atomic Wedgie across the BattleBox floor. Atomic Wedgie escaped and then drove its tri-foils into the side of Revision Z, causing minor damage. Atomic Wedgie then pushed Revision Z into the killsaws twice, but it was clear the damage sustained in the fight against Toro had not been fully repaired, as Atomic Wedgie began driving in circles, but was still able to fight as it got under Revision Z and pushed it into the spikestrip. Revision Z retaliated by pushing Atomic Wedgie onto the killsaws, further damaging its tracks. Both robots then spun around in circles before Revision Z hooked its tail back onto the spinning tri-foil of Atomic Wedgie and began dragging it around the BattleBox again. This allowed Revision Z to pull Atomic Wedgie onto the killsaws and cause more damage to the track system. The killsaws then began cutting into the front end of the wedge of Atomic Wedgie, and to the tracks as Revision Z kept dragging Atomic Wedgie from killsaw to killsaw. The time ran out and Atomic Wedgie won on a 27-18 judge's decision based upon one or more of the judges deeming Revision Z's tail weapon to be an entanglement device. This win put Atomic Wedgie to the superheavyweight finals, where it faced Diesector. With the help of Team Scrap Daddy and Team Malicious, Team Half-Life was able to weld the damaged track back together for the superheavyweight final. Diesector began the fight by charging at Atomic Wedgie, getting underneath with the jaws and then ramming Atomic Wedgie into the spikes. The tri-foils continued to spin, digging into the spikestrip and BattleBox floor and generating sparks. Diesector then positioned itself and attacked the rear of Atomic Wedgie and pushed Atomic Wedgie into the spikestrip again, before lifting Atomic Wedgie and attempting to pull it onto the killsaws. Atomic Wedgie escaped but the repaired weld from after the match with Revision Z broke again, leaving Atomic Wedgie unable to drive in a straight line. Diesector then drove over the killsaws and shaved a few sparks. Diesector then nearly impaled itself on the spikestrip but got itself free and backed off, allowing Atomic Wedgie to make an attack. This allowed Diesector though to get underneath but the jaws did not have enough purchase underneath Atomic Wedgie and it simply fell to the ground. Atomic Wedgie and Diesector then drove over the killsaws, with Atomic Wedgie seemingly taking more punishment from the hazard, as it could barely move from this point onward. Diesector slammed into Atomic Wedgie and pushed it onto one of the entrance ramps in the corner of the BattleBox, and then trying to lift it up, but yet again failing to lift it enough to flip it over. Atomic Wedgie bumped into Diesector and pushed it into the area of the pulverizer, which came down and struck one of Diesector's hammers twice, forcing it down to the BattleBox floor. Diesector tried to push Atomic Wedgie into the Pulverizer, but then its crippled hammer became stuck in a killsaw slot, where the killsaws began cutting into the hammer's arm near the pick-axe head. Atomic Wedgie continued driving around in circles, and eventually one of its spinning blades came into contact with Diesector's stuck hammer, severing the pick-axe head and freeing Donald Hutson's machine from the killsaws. Diesector tried to lift Atomic Wedgie but time ran out. The judges viewed Diesector as the more dominant robot and gave Donald Hutson the crown with a 31-14 decision, with Robert Everhart earning the runner-up medal and smaller nut. Despite being declared the runner-up, Atomic Wedgie couldn't participate in the superheavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament for unknown reasons, possibly due to the amount of injuries it sustained. Season 3.0 Atomic Wedgie received minor adjustments for Season 3.0, adding some rear-mounted entrapment spikes similar to the shape of Diesector's rear wedge and wider, tougher tracks. Atomic Wedgie was not as lucky in this season however, losing its first fight against Techno Destructo in the round of 16 and getting dominated, being flipped around the BattleBox while it could do nothing to attack as it was having traction problems. It even managed to lose one of its spinning tri-foils at one point in the bout. In the end, Techno Destructo won on a 35-10 judge's decision and Atomic Wedgie was eliminated from the tournament again. Atomic Wedgie wasn't finished, however, as it participated the superheavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. It was first being used as a ramp by Vladiator, which sped it up and slammed into the BattleBox Lexan five feet up. Atomic Wedgie then fought Techno Destructo, getting revenge by damaging a drive chain (and perhaps ripping its right wheel too). At one point Atomic Wedgie lost its left tri-foil. Atomic Wedgie broke down in the final minute of the rumble and ended up losing the rumble to Toro. Season 4.0 For being a previous finalist, Atomic Wedgie was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 4.0, where it eventually faced Ogre. In the beginning of the match, both robots collided into each other in the center of the BattleBox. Atomic Wedgie turns around and scratches the side of Ogre with its spinning disc. Ogre tries to get under Atomic Wedgie with its lifting spikes, but every time it tries, the spikes don't slide under, instead bending downward on the hinge and raising Ogre's front wheels into the air. A couple more hits from Atomic Wedgie's spinning disc deflect off the piece of metal protecting Ogre's tires. After this, Ogre was still trying to get underneath Atomic Wedgie with its lifting spike. After this, Atomic Wedgie was having steering problems and Ogre pushed Atomic Wedgie under the pulverizer multiple times. After this, the time ran out and Ogre won on a 37-8 judge's decision. This meant that Atomic Wedgie was eliminated from the tournament again. Atomic Wedgie wasn't finished, however, as it participated the superheavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. It is unknown how well it performed but it did win with Odin II. This win put Atomic Wedgie to the superheavyweight royal rumble. Season 5.0 Due to its seeding, Atomic Wedgie was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it eventually faced American Justice. Atomic Wedgie got its spinning disc on the front wedge of American Justice and it eventually stopped moving. American Justice was being now being counted out and Atomic Wedgie won the match by TKO. This win put Atomic Wedgie to the round of 16, where it faced Maximus. Both robots went straight at each other and Maximus slammed Atomic Wedgie against the arena wall, flipping it onto its back. Maximus then slammed Atomic Wedgie against the spikestrip right near the pulverizer. Maximus pushed Atomic Wedgie toward the screws and Maximus gets caught on the killsaws, lifting the front wedge from the impact. Atomic Wedgie got its spinning disc on the rear of Maximus for a brief moment and Maximus pushed Atomic Wedgie against the spikestrip again. After this, Maximus drove itself on the killsaws and gets tossed onto its back. Atomic Wedgie was having control problems as the left track stopped moving. Atomic Wedgie then managed to tear into one of Maximus' wheels and Maximus drove itself on the killsaws again. Atomic Wedgie was only moving in circles and Maximus pushed Atomic Wedgie against the base of the screws. Maximus moved to the center of the BattleBox and started spinning victoriously. Atomic Wedgie was now being counted out and Maximus pushed Atomic Wedgie onto the screws before the countdown was finished. Maximus won by KO at 2:26 and Atomic Wedgie was eliminated from the tournament once again. Atomic Wedgie couldn't participate the superheavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament because the rest of the rumbles were canceled due to an accident with Nightmare during the heavyweight consolation rumble. Wins/Losses * Wins: 5 * Losses: 4 Mark Beiro Introductions "This BattleBot will yank your chassis up between your linear actuator abruptly and with great force. In the blue square, introducing ATOMIC WEDGIE!" "He's a rookie robot with mad skills. Killing opponents just for cheap thrills. Here is ATOMIC WEDGIE!" "Now is for show and tell. Any of you doubters can go straight to hell. Here is ATOMIC WEDGIE!" "This blood-thirsty beast has mauled one victim after another but there is still a little meat left on that bone. Here to finish it off is ATOMIC WEDGIE!" "Someone call mission control because this robot's about to go off. It's ATOMIC WEDGIE!" "After the whooping he's laid on your brain, you'll be harder to understand than a David Lynch movie. Introducing ATOMIC WEDGIE!" File:Atomicwedgiestats_2.0.jpg|Atomic Wedgie's Season 2.0 stats according to the TV show. File:AtomicWedgieRejectedDesign.jpg|The rejected design for Season 2 of the ABC Reboot. Merchandise Any appearances by Atomic Wedgie in merchandise are listed below: *Atomic Wedgie/Bump N' Bash Bots *Atomic Wedgie/Battle Basher *Atomic Wedgie/MiniBot Category:Superheavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Tracked Robots Category:Superheavyweight Runner-Ups Category:Robots profiled in The Official Guide Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots armed with Spinning Flywheels Category:Invertible Robots Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Consolation Rumble Winners Category:Robots from Maryland Category:Robots made into toys Category:Wedgebots